


Too Busy Being Yours

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bittersweet, Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After reuniting with the Losers Club, Eddie has a few things on his mind. As it turns out, Richie does as well.





	Too Busy Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the 1990's miniseries!

𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑛𝑜 𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑎 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑑𝑒𝑒𝑝  
𝐼 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑡 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑚𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑘  
𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑒𝑒𝑝?

Seeing the rest of the Losers again was like a breath of fresh air. Eddies' life after leaving had been so dreary and overbearing, but reuniting with his old friends had brought new life into him. There was still a threat on the horizon, of course, but he felt as if he could forget about it for a little while and just play catch up with everyone else. Like everything was normal. 

But as it always turned out, nothing was normal. Eddie honestly felt a bit stupid worrying over his own feelings while the group, as well as all of Derry, had much bigger problems. But nevertheless, he couldn't help himself. Ever since he had gotten the call of reunion, he couldn't stop thinking about Richie. What was he up to? Was he still just as insufferable as he used to be? Was he married? All these questions wouldn't leave his head, leaving him lying awake at night filled with a fear and longing that he didn't know he had stored away. He was still so goddamned in love, and Richie would always be the one he wanted to crawl back to. 

Eddie had imagined seeing him again in his head over and over, but nothing could compare to the real thing. Even if their night had been sabotaged by gut-twisting tricks that seemed to lurk around every single corner, just seeing his face was like coming home all over again. Hearing his same stupid jokes, seeing how his face had changed so much but was still so recognizable to him. It was all so new yet so certain, falling into the same old patterns that he remembered like the back of his hand.

Afterwards, they stayed at a hotel. It was quaint, but at least it was clean. His own thoughts kept eating away at himself like rabid dogs, though, and he just had to do something about it. Eddie didn't want to lose his best friend all over again, but they only had so much time left. After (hopefully) defeating It, what would they do? Go back to their simple, daily lives? He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if just let this sleeping dog lie.

With moonlight streaming in through the dusty window, Eddie sat on the edge of his bed with his glasses folded in one hand. It was now or never, quite literally. He put them on and stepped out into the chilling night air, his heart heavy like lead. He tried to tell himself over and over, "What's the worst that could happen?", but he already knew the answers. Richie could hate him, even if they don't see each other again. They could die. Any of them could, really. It was all a matter of chance he supposed, and he was willing to take this one.

The quiet sound of him knocking on the door seemed to ring out through the air, but he hoped only Richie would hear it. And surprisingly, he did. The door creaked open, revealing the disheveled and tired man and causing Eddies' stomach to drop to his feet. This was it, wasn't it? Make it or break it.

"Eds? What are you doing up right now? Did something happen?", his voice scratchy but still uncharacteristically full of concern. Of course he was worried, what with everything going on, but it still shocked him a bit.

"Well, actually...I'm not sure. Everything's fine, but...I wanted to talk to you.", he replied quietly, hugging himself against the oddly cold bite of midnight. Richie gave him a sleepy grin, stepping aside so he could come in.

"Geez, that important that it couldn't wait til morning and it isn't about someone dying?" , he remarked with his arms crossed loosely. Eddie laughed wryly, taking gradual steps into an almost identical room, save for the messed up bedsheets. He stood across from him, trying not to clam up now of all times.

"It's just...God, this is gonna be difficult to explain.", he sighed, clearly stalling. Although for once, Richie stood quiet, patiently waiting for him to finish. "You see, I...I've missed you so much. Things have been a little crazy, yeah, but...being back with you guys has really been great." Richie smiled warmly, leaning over to give him a playful pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't go getting all sappy on me now. We don't need any more girls in our club.", he joked, before easing up just a bit. "But I get what you mean. It feels just like old times, dead children and all." It was a bit grim, but Eddie agreed. Still, he wasn't quite getting it yet. He didn't like having to be so direct, but Richie wasn't one to notice subtlety. 

"Ha, it does, doesn't it? But that's not everything. It's also...well, you. Particularly.", he finally gets out, feeling his pulse fire rapidly as things hopefully tell into place. "Whenever Mike called me, one of the first things I thought about was you. If I was ever going to see you again. I mean, of course I knew you wouldn't..."pussy out" of this or abything, but I was still doubtful that I would ever get to be around you again. And I want to be around you! More than anything!", he exclaimed, his voice claiming a desperate edge. And normally Richie was an open book, but he could not read his reaction this time. 

He seemed...stunned. But also as if he was expecting something like this. Like he was waiting for it, and had finally gotten it. 

"Shit...well, uh...I thought you'd never say that.", he replied softly, averting Eddies' eyes. "If I'm being honest with myself, I...I've been thinking about you plenty as well. And how I've felt-- or well, how I feel about you. I can't seem to find anybody else I feel so...connected with? God, that's stupid, but it's true.", he attempted to explain in a strangely anxious manner.

Eddie would have been shocked beyond belief, if it weren't for the surge of relief and happiness that semed to burst out of his chest. He didn't even have to let him finish to know how he felt, but did anyway. 

"I sound like such an idiot right now, but...I'm stll so caught up with you. I'm not a standard poet of any means, but I guess I'd say I'm enamored. I'm enraptured. Goddamned starstruck. And I'm too busy with that to seem to want anyone else. Isn't that funny?", he rambled on, taking just a step forward. 

"No, it's not really funny...but...you really feel that way? You're not making anything up?", Eddie replied, his voice taut with emotions that had been building up for so long and were finally about to spill. Richie rolled his eyes.

"What, do I have to spell it out for you? Don't make me do that.", he groaned, finally looking the other man in the eyes no matter how tempting it was to hide his face. "I'm just as awfully in love with you as I've always been, even if it hurts more than it ever has. I don't care what people think, or how hard things are, but I do know that I'd like to have you with me again."

His heart was still pounding, hot tears threatening to fall at his...interestingly delivered yet unbelievably confession. Eddie didn't want to cry now, but he just couldn't help it. He also couldn't help taking the other into his arms, embracing him as if they could die tomorrow. 

"God, you don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that. To finally have the courage to say it myself, too. I had to psyche myself up so much to even entertain the thought, but thinking of you comes so naturally.", he breathed out, his head against his shoulder. Richies' arms were still around his shoulders, holding him like something precious that he didn't dare lose sight of. 

"You sure you're thinking of the right guy?", he teased, causing Eddie to laugh against him. 

"Of course I am. You're always the right guy, you idiot." His jab held no sting, though, and the look in his eyes told Richie all he needed to know 

And like reunited lovers do, they kissed. It wasn't a movie, fireworks in July kiss, but a shared love and tenderness that went beyond words. A sunset that painted the sky is hues of rose and gold, a reignited spark on a dying fire, a reminder that everything was going to be okay. 

"I'll always come back if it's for you.", Richie whispered in the still quiet of the hotel room, his forehead against his own. And Eddie believed it. he believed in it more than God himself. 

And he knew that maybe someday things would be alright. That they would be together, too busy being eachothers' to fall for somebody new. And that thought was enough to help him forget for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> so! that was my first IT fanfic, and i hope you enjoyed it no matter how mediocre it was! as you can tell, its very clearly based on do i wanna know by arctic monkeys, but more specifically hoziers cover.  
but I wrote this on my phone at 3 am so im too tired to think properly


End file.
